Wiki Guidelines
Yo, before joining this Wiki, you must read these rules before editing. Here are the rules for my Wiki. Editing This is one of the reasons why I was made these rules. I've seen lots of vandalism and editing without permission on other Wikis, and it really pisses me off. Before you go adding pages on the wiki, be sure that you know these rules. * No editing other people's pages without permission. * No putting offensive words on any of the pages. * No vandalizing other people's pages. (This includes writing stupid stuff on other people's pages) * No threatening to get users banned. That will result in getting yourself blocked and everything you posted not related to the show will be removed. * Do not be posting pages that are unrelated on this Wiki. It will automatically be deleted and will result in a 1 month block. * If you have any ideas for a new fanon series or somethin' like that, address it to me first and I'll decide what to do. If, for some reason, you decide to go on with your idea without presenting it to me first, I'll have no other choice but to ban you for a period of about 2 months. If after the 2-month ban you still decide to do whatever it was you were doing that got you banned, it'll become an automatic 6-month ban. If after the 6-month ban you somehow refuse to follow the rules, you'll be banned for good, and your account will be deleted. In addition the banning, your show idea will not go into effect. Even if you have already premiered it under my jurisdiction, I have no other choice but tell you that the show is cancelled by me. I will have the authority to do that. If you don't want that to happen, DO AS I SAY! Bullying See, this was the reason why one of the users was banned from the wiki. That person decided to harass me on another Wiki. But there ain't no way I'm gon' let it happen again. Here's what you need to know to keep you and other users of the wiki safe out of harm's way. * If you know someone who's having problems with a user that chooses to break the rules, report it either to me or contact the Wikia Staff members if I'm not available at the time of the report. * Anyone caught sending other users threat messages saying that they want you out of the wiki will be hereby banned from the wiki, and any message you've received from the person shall be deleted along with the offensive user's profile. * Do not post any insult or offensive message on our message walls. That'll automatically lead to an infinite ban, with the profile page deleted as well. Treat us with respect! * If, for some reason, you find these rules obsene unnecessary, then too bad. These rules are here for a reason. And if you have the need to insult administration and call them stinkholes, assholes, etc., then you might find yourself on the verge of getting banned. An example of said offense is in the comments below this page. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, BECAUSE WE'LL FIND OUT. Removing Content From Any Page If, for sure, you know something is not right on a page, you can go ahead and get rid of it. But only if it's what you want to do. * Don't go removing any content on people's page. If for some reason I catch you making that action, you'll be blocked for a period of 1 month. If after that month you still don't get what the rule says, it'll lead to a 6-month block period. Repeated violations of this rule will result in a permanent block, and your profile page will be deleted. * If you know that you're gonna remove something, be sure to look before you delete. Anything removed from the wiki that makes sense with the show, it'll lead to a 7-day block. * Throughout the wiki, there have been unnoticeable changes to the pages on the site. If you notice some changes that don't make sense, try to fix them or contact me as soon as possible. The user who is caught making unnecessary changes to a page will hereby receive a 5-day banning period. Photos Photos are what make the site what it is today, but after experiencing some unrelated photos on some sites, I now have to point out rules on what photos to upload here. * Upload only photos that are related. * Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, upload any pornographic, highly inappropriate, or any other type of photo that has nothing to do with the show. If we see any of that, the photos will be deleted and the user who uploaded them will be blocked from the website for a period of about 10 days. If, after that 10-day period, you still upload unrelated photos to the wiki, it'll extend to a month. The third time it happens, the block period will expand to six months. The fourth and final offense will then result in a permanent block, and the user's profile page will be deleted. * Here's a little hint: If you know someone who's uploading offensive photos and you want to do something about it, post the delete template on said photo or send us a message and we'll take care of it. Videos Videos are surely a thing that'll make this wiki the best one around. But, I've seen some unrelated videos on some Wikis. Because of this, I've thought of some rules that'll help people figure out which video is relative to the show. * Just like photos, upload any videos that are related to the show. * Do not upload anything that is not related to the show. Anything that's unrelated will get deleted and the user responsible for uploading said video will be banned immediately. * If, for some reason, you happen to spot a referenced video, e-mail us the video link and we'll decide whether or not it's appropriate to put on the website. No other exceptions. Problems With Administration Ever since these rules came into effect, some users stated that these rules won't matter. Guess what, IT DOES MATTER. If, for some reason, you have any problems with any of these rules, and you refuse to follow, for any reason whatsoever, you will receive multiple warning messages on your message wall or get banned. Don't push the rules and the administration. Blocked Users There have been many users who were previously blocked for breaking wiki rules, coming back for more. I just want to get one thing straight here: ONCE YOU'VE BEEN BANNED FROM THE WIKI, YOU'VE BEEN BANNED! I have had to deal with one users who was banned a couple months ago, so because of that, here is what will happen if a former user is caught coming back on the wiki as another user. * If the blocked user is caught back on this site breaking the same rules as to what got then banned in the first place, they will be dealt with immediately. * Users who find familiar users who were blocked must report this to administration as soon as possible, and we'll decide what there is to be done. * THIS ONE GOES OUT TO ALL THE BLOCKED USERS WHO THINK THEY'RE SLICK AND DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT. Once you're banned from the wiki, you're banned...for good. That means that you are not allowed to visit the wiki to see how it's going, or try to log back in. I can check the User Guide to see who's been visiting and who's been editing. Don't think you're slick! Category:Wiki Guidelines